Talk:Instructor Ng
General just a placeholder, more info tonight when i get back to cantha. ;) --Honorable Sarah 10:06, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :We should probably catagorize them all by the players class and list the skills he gives for free for each of the quests.--Draygo Korvan 10:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Is there any reason to put "None" in for the courses that he gives no skills for? Why don't we just list the names of the courses that have skills for that profession? Beldin 19:12, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::We should put it there if he offers the quest to that particular profession, but with no skills. If I recall correctly he gives skills on every quest he offers. --Draygo Korvan 14:10, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::Cleaned up the chart a little --Draygo Korvan 17:57, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Off topic This fellow has to win the Most Annoying NPC Ever award. — Stabber ✍ 10:10, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, Guild Thief currently deservingly holds this title. --Draygo Korvan 10:21, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::i'm kinda partial to the shock henchman on shing jea, she's constantly complaining about how inept she is. makes me feel bad when i use air magic.... --Honorable Sarah 15:36, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Vowels are overrated... I'm glad Ng showed me the light! :Ng is a perfectly acceptable African name. Never heard it used in Asia though...--221.84.170.134 09:23, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Bugs Dunno if they fixed this yet or not, but I've noticed a few bugs with Ng: *If you change secondary professions later, any training quests specific to that profession become available, assuming you haven't done them already. Ex: My monk went mesmer while on shing-jae, I happened to be a ranger secondary when I came back, and he had the snaring course available. *Although it says that you have to enter the Dojo alone to complete these quests, when I completed the ranger snaring course mentioned above, I brought along 3x lvl 20 heroes, which made the snaring course incredibly easy. It seems Heroes are allowed into the dojo, though they don't become available for a long while These can be used to get some extra experience to lvl heroes if you start out in cantha. Ex: Skip the training stuff, work through Shing-Jea until you get to elona, grab your 4 starting heroes, then go back to Shing Jae and get an extra 6,000 total experience for 3 of them * Instructor Ng incorrectly references the Heroes Tab (or press H) to change attributes. The correct key is "K". Haku Banish 01:54, 31 December 2006 (CST) **That's because you used to change atts on the Hero menu. They never updated when they changed it. -- 04:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation Well, i wonder how to pronounce this bloody guy^^ -- Zerpha The Improver 19:36, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Nuhg? En Gee? Nig? And after you figure that out, try "Aatxe" for me. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:40, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Some people just chop out the Ng like a shortcut, other call it "Neng" or "nig". I'd like to hear the right version^^ The Aatxe are not better, thats right. But you can still expresse it. If you get it, this will sound a little like beatboxing. "Ettkgs" xD Well maybe theres a little secret behind this name, sound also a little bit like "attacks" :D -- Zerpha The Improver 19:49, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :So far, the possible pronunciations I've seen/thought of were: *At acks' *At' acks *At' ah Shay *Ah' talks *Atske' --50x19px user:Zerris 19:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::I usually say Uh-Tacks - Chrisworld 13:41, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing none of you know any Vietnamese people. It's like "Ung" without the "U", sort of. Sirocco 20:28, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::If you're Cantonese or Vietamese, you should know. It's when you exhale with you nose making a 'ŋ' sound. Look Here Ron Ng 12:57, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Secondary Skills Apparently, if you hadn't done these quests, you can come back to them with a different secondary class and obtain for free the skills that Ng gives out. Quite handy. Jarus 14:26, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :You can do that with the Prophecies profession quests too. --Macros 14:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT) = Survivor = Would imagine that if you die in there it counts as deaths? tend to just leave it till later on other chars.--85.211.75.114 09:31, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :In the tutorial (mantid hatchlings or so), the death doesn't count (well, the forced death. If you die by the mantids, you don't deserve Survivor anyways :P ). --- -- (s)talkpage 09:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Was meaning the quests Instrutor Ng gives you,doesn't matter now as skipped and run myself to kaineng so get them later on lol--Dan Mocha 11:14, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, you mean the Insignia stuff? if you die there, your Survivor title is ruined, yes. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Pronounciation How would you pronounce his name? enn gee or what? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:56, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :I believe it's "nng", like "mmg", only... with an N.. -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]''' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 19:41, 17 February 2008 (UTC)